


Tied Together

by thundercracer



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ... really no one should be surprised by this point, F/F, Red String of Fate, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundercracer/pseuds/thundercracer
Summary: Soulmates were a sacred gift. A beautiful aspect of life, if treated correctly. Iruma Miu needed to learn, while Akamatsu Kaede always knew this to be true.





	Tied Together

**Author's Note:**

> I... can't stop writing soulmate aus. Help

Iruma Miu was only seven years old when she found out soulmates existed. That every person had someone out there, destined for them. Waiting for them. Most children learned in a positive, welcoming environment. Their parents sat them down and guided them through their bubbling curiosities and questions. Miu’s discovery moment was one of screaming, arguing, and tears.  _ Tainted. _

It had started out innocently enough; she asked about the rope tied to her pinky finger. She’d always wanted to know where it went to. Miu was curious… no one had ever told her, and she was ever the inquisitive little thing. After being given an explanation as to what the red string meant, she asked why daddy’s string wasn’t attached to mommy’s finger. Why Mommy didn’t have a string anymore.

 

Apparently mommy and daddy weren’t soulmates; something very rare in their day and age. Almost every couple - everyone’s mommies and daddies - were a soulmate pairing, tied together by celestial red string… 

 

And, it just so happened that Mommy had recently found the other end to her string, after thinking she never would. After hiding the fact from daddy for a while, the truth rose up to the surface and sparked a fight like Miu had never seen before. 

 

Miu didn’t understand what “settling” was at the time, but her daddy accused mommy of doing so. There was a lot of screaming and she barely remember something glass being thrown. The next day Miu woke up in a new place, no sign of daddy. Mommy and a new man were there now… 

 

… Akamatsu Kaede was ten years old when her parents sat her down and explained to her what soulmates were. They’d guided her through the conversation in the traditional manner and she found herself with a new sense of understanding. She’d always known she’d had a string, and had a vague idea what the string entailed. But Kaede hadn’t known that she was destined to be with someone! That it was fate. She was thrilled with the idea of having someone out there made just for her!

 

The string was loose and didn’t get in the way of her piano playing, so it was wonderful in her mind. Her parents made sure to let her know they loved and accepted her and that no matter who her soulmate was, they would be okay with it. Boy, girl, whatever. And Kaede found herself agreeing. 

 

She wondered constantly if the other person was even in Japan. If they would ever meet… Kaede’s parents didn’t have strings; once soulmates met, the string unraveled since it wasn’t necessary anymore. She was so curious what it would feel like, once her string finally untied and she would be with her fated person. 

 

Iruma Miu was thirteen years old when she moved out from her mom’s house. Her grandparents had found out what their daughter and Miu’s stepfather had been doing. The two of them had gotten heavily involved with drinking, drugs, and partying. Miu was often left to her own devices, raising herself. Brash and defensive; if you could hurt someone first, they couldn’t hurt you. 

 

It took a long,  _ long _ time for her grandparents to undo her these things. And… sometimes there were things that just couldn’t be unlearned. 

 

Miu felt odd moving out of the city. The string somehow felt even looser; as though she were moving  _ away _ from her soulmate. She expressed her dismay to her grandmother one day, only to receive a soft pat on the shoulder. 

 

“You have plenty of time, Miu. Enjoy your childhood for now. There is plenty of time for soulmates later, my dear.”

 

But there wasn’t!

 

Her parents had put off meeting their soulmates and once they did, her life had fallen apart! She didn’t know how to express these feelings to her grandmother - couldn’t quite put them into words - so she stayed silent instead. But she had to find them… before it was too late. 

 

Akamatsu Kaede was fifteen when she was invited to Hope’s Peak. 

 

Her string had been loose for years at this point, as though her soulmate was far, far away from her… So, hearing about the school made Kaede’s somber mood pick up somewhat. She was regarded as a prodigy and her parents encouraged her to make the shift to attend the Ultimate’s school. 

 

It wasn’t too far from where she already lived; it was in the same city, after all. She’d been scouted after some staff and teachers attended several of her recitals in the local theaters. 

 

She was already excited to go… and hear heart nearly leapt out of her chest as she felt the rope around her pinky tug a bit, suddenly tight, for the first time in her life. Kaede felt she was being pulled in the right direction. 

 

Iruma Miu was fifteen when she moved to the city to attend Hope’s Peak. Scouts had discovered her talent through several community robotics events, somehow, and invited her to one of the most prestigious schools in Japan. Her grandparents had encouraged her to attend, so she packed her bags and left. 

 

Almost immediately, her string tightened and she saw who it was attached to. A beautiful, soft looking girl. Fluffy blonde hair and soft magenta eyes captivated Miu immediately. She’d found her… 

 

Their meeting was swift, immediate. 

 

They pulled each other into a chaste embrace - they were only first year high schoolers, after all. Red silk string evaporated as the two connected, finally united. 


End file.
